


Miserable

by valda



Series: Short Stuff [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, the only true timepiece in all of Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Five-Sentence Ficlet meme. longhairshortfuse asked: Honey, I'm sorry, I lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



Carlos never got mad. Really, it would be better if he did. But he didn’t.

Instead, he gave Cecil a smile that was equal parts supportive and sad and said, “It’s okay, baby. We can get you another watch.”


End file.
